Baby Steps
by Roccoco
Summary: When Renee came to take Bella to Florida in New Moon, Bella had no choice but to go with her. Bella attends Jacksonville High but struggles to adjust to her new life. My first Fanfic!
1. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Baby Steps**__**  
**__**  
Renee POV**_

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I think…I think this is what's best for you, ok? Just trust me on this," I said hopefully. But I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince.  
She didn't nod, she didn't speak- she made no indication that she'd even heard me, until a few minutes had past. "Ok," she whispered.  
I sighed. It was my fault and I knew it. If I hadn't let her stay with Charlie in Forks, she would never have even met that Edward. She would still be my fantastic, beautiful Bella now, not some empty shell of a teenage girl.  
The rest of the drive down the winding roads of eerie green was silent. I didn't have the courage to say anymore. I felt guilty enough for taking her away from Forks and causing the largest tantrum known to man only a few hours ago. I didn't need to rub in it on the drive to the airport as well.  
I reached to turn on the radio to ease the silence but Bella let out a hoarse cry of protest.  
"No!" she screeched. I glanced in her direction for a brief second. She was staring back at me with bloodshot eyes. Her face was gaunt and haggard and she looked so much older. She'd thrown her hands out to cover the controls of the radio and her chest was heaving with the effort of the objection. I nodded frantically, trying to indicate that I'd understood her and praying that she would relax. After a moment she seemed to trust me and went back to staring out the window as Forks disappeared behind us.

Phil greeted us at the airport and I ran to his loving arms, seeking some much needed comfort. Bella didn't follow my actions, even when Phil held his arms out for her.  
Once again we drove in silence. Phil tried numerous times to make conversation but each time he got no reply. Finally, after what felt like hours, we arrived at home.  
I gave Bella a tour of the house but I don't know if she really listened, even though she must have heard. It looked as though she was waiting to hide in a closet somewhere and cry, which I was sure she would do a little later.  
"And here's your room!" I tried to sound a little cheery as I opened the butter-yellow door to reveal her spacious, sunlit room. That did it. A muffled gasp escaped her lips as she crumpled to the floor, leaning her shaking body against the doorframe. Phil must have heard the thump because he was by my side in seconds, crouching beside me, trying to console her.  
"Baby girl, come on. Let's get you cleaned up," I said gently. She just shook her head. I tried desperately to swallow the lump forming in my throat. Phil picked her up from under the knees and behind her back and carried her through the threshold to her bed where he placed her softly on the mattress. He sensed he was no longer needed and shifted edgily from the room.  
I sat beside Bella on the double-bed and wrapped my arm around her, trying desperately to comfort her. She flinched at my touch. What had he done to her?  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
"No." It was nothing more than a sob, barely audible as she was curled up in a ball, her back against the bed-head and her head pressed against her knees.  
"Do you want me to go?" She said nothing. Once again, it was she hadn't even heard me. I sighed helplessly and left, closing the door behind me.

"I don't know what to do with her!" I sobbed into Phil's chest. He patted my hair in an attempt to sooth me. "She won't speak to me! She won't do anything but cry and just _stare _at things! It doesn't feel right to send her to school yet but its Monday tomorrow and I told the Principal that she'd be able to come in and take a look around!" I wasn't sure if he could understand my ramblings but I had to voice it to someone. Bella was worse than I thought. _She needs to be here. She needs to get on with her life, but it will take some work, _I thought to myself. _Baby steps. _


	2. School

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter! Please R&R! I'm still a little nervous about this whole story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella POV**_

It was easier to let the numb flow through my body. In fact, it was a privilege to have a break from the pain. I let it relieve me with little objection. It was this same feeling that had kept me going through the flight to Florida, through that first day after he..._Enough! _I thought.  
The drive to school was easy enough. Renee didn't try too hard to make me speak, not that I would have anyway. The only real effort was making sure that Renee didn't try to turn on the music again. I couldn't let myself hear music. What if it made me think of…_Stop! _I commanded myself. I would **not **finish that sentence. Luckily, she made no attempt to reach for the radio like yesterday.  
After only a few minutes of driving down the sunlit avenues of Jacksonville, with their towering Palm trees, so different to the moss-covered ferns of Forks, we arrived at Jacksonville High.  
The next thing I knew, I was entering the Principals office. I couldn't remember how I got here. I looked around uneasily and saw a large staircase and a hallway full of people. Had I passed those people? Had I climbed that staircase? I couldn't remember. Even though I should have been frightened, I was glad that I had been able to forget myself for just a few minutes.  
"Principal Sanders will see you now," the receptionist said. Renee gently took my hand and guided me through the doors to an office.  
"Take a seat," a blond woman on the other side of the desk said. I let my eyes wander the room. There were books- lots and lots of books. It reminded me of Car…_Stop! _I thought again.  
"Bella?" I heard Renee ask frantically. Had they been talking? Were they talking to me?  
I looked at Renee, willing her to explain.  
"Principal Sanders wants to know what you think of the school," she said quietly. She seemed worried or sad but I couldn't really tell.  
"It's nice." That was the first polite thing that came to my head.  
"I'm glad that you think so but you couldn't have seen very much. I'd be happy to take you on a tour, if that's alright with you, Miss Swan," the Principal offered. I nodded.  
She showed us the classrooms, the gym, the cafeteria, the sickbay and the football field. It was a big school. Some of the girls I past were pretty, but not nearly as stunning as Rosa…_No! _I needed that numb again. I needed to forget who I was because I was frighteningly close to tears. I sighed and let Renee guide me back to the office while I tried very hard to think of nothing.

"What did you think of Jacksonville High?" Phil asked. I nodded unenthusiastically and twirled my spaghetti with my fork. "You didn't like it?" He looked confused, I think. Or was he excited? It was hard to tell these days.  
"No, it was nice." _Now leave me alone,_ I thought, but didn't say it out loud. It would offend him.  
I heard Renee let out a sob and Phil threw her a look of sympathy and love. It made the whole in my chest ache.  
"You'll be starting there tomorrow whether you like it or not, Bella, so there's no use sulking about it!" Renee burst out.  
"Renee-!"Phil cautioned.  
"I'm not sulking about school," I said quietly.  
"But you're sulking! Bella, that's enough! Tomorrow, you'll go to school and you'll make friends and you'll get a boyfriend or _something _because I've had enough of this!" She was on her feet now, facing me and glaring with tears in her eyes. She must have been upset.  
"A boyfriend?" It was barely a whisper.  
"Renee, come on! Sit down!" Phil spoke a little louder.  
"Boyfriend," I repeated. I could feel something hot running down my cheeks- tears.  
"I will not sit down, Phil! I am sick and tired of this-!" Renee was crying so she couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Boyfriend," I hissed, with tears flowing.  
"Renee, sit down! Bella, you are excused," Phil sounded like a father. It was strange but it didn't really matter. He could be whoever he wanted and speak however he liked. It didn't matter to me.  
I went to bed without speaking to them again that night, until I awoke for the second time in an unfamiliar bed, screaming and crying.  
"Bella! Bella! What's wrong? What is it?" Renee screamed, shaking me. I just pulled away and lay down, hoping that Renee and Phil- who had crept in to see what the commotion was about- would disappear. The morning came too quickly and I was faced with school. The numb wouldn't appear. It was replaced by fear and agony.  
_Just get out of bed. That's not too hard. You can do that, _I reminded myself. _Baby steps._


End file.
